You Listen
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: One shot futurefic. Why Grace fell for Luke


Big thanks to shadow and youcrazything for their help with the story! You guys rock!

Title: You Listen

Author: Elizabeth

Rating: PG-13

Category: GL, Joan/OMC, Adam/OFC

Summary: One shot futurefic. Why Grace fell in love with Luke

If someone had told Grace years ago if she would be standing here in a white dress about to be married in fifteen minutes, she would have laughed so hard her beverage would've come out of her nose. Grace never saw herself being tied down. She figured she would grow up to be an old maid.

That was before Luke Girardi appeared in her life. He appeared in a jumble of scientific knowledge and persistence. He was persistent before they were together and persistent after they were together. He was too good for her and she never understood what made him fall for her.

When they both went off to college, separately, they continued dating though it was hard at times barely seeing each other and wondering what the other was doing. They both vehemently denied doing this. They were dating for ten years before Luke proposed. Lucky for Grace, he managed to pop the question without being overly cheesy. They were at a Save the Earth rally and were walking around when Luke handed her the ring. He sneakily put it in her hand and went over to look at a display. Grace stared at it for a full minute before Luke came back and asked her to marry him and not to worry about being typecast as the little housewife. He wanted them both to have lives but he wanted to be with her while they celebrated their accomplishments. He would have said more if Grace hadn't kissed him and slipped the ring on her finger.

Now a year after planning and pleading with a lot of people about what should be allowed, Grace and Luke were getting married. Joan was Grace's maid of honor.

Grace straightened her dress, as Joan made sure her necklace was secure around her neck.

"There we go." Joan said. "You look beautiful, Grace."

"Yeah well…" Grace looked at her. "It feels like…something out of a trashy romance novel."

Joan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah well there's nothing trashy about you and Luke. Come on. Time for you to get married."

Grace smirked. "I'm only in it for the wedding night."

Joan shuddered. "Grace!" she cried out.

Grace laughed as she pushed Joan out the door.

* * *

Luke stood at the front of the synagogue waiting for Grace to walk down the aisle. He couldn't believe this day had come. He was getting married to the love of his life. He looked at his family members who were here. They were here for him and he felt good about that. He knew they were mostly waiting to see Grace but for now he was the center of attention, not Joan, not Kevin, but Luke. Joan's husband, Chris, was Luke's best man.

The music began and Joan walked down the aisle. Luke smiled. His sister never looked more beautiful. Joan went to her spot and the bridal march started. Grace soon appeared in a simple white silk dress that went down to her ankles. Luke couldn't take his eyes off her. She had never looked more beautiful in the time he had known and loved her.

Grace slowly walked down the aisle and made her way up to Luke. They smiled at each other before taking their places in front of Rabbi Polanski and the Priest.

The ceremony was off to a great start. Then the vows came. Grace and Luke had written their own vows, even though Grace had her trepidations about hers. Luke had told her he wasn't expecting anything romantic so that helped her a lot.

Grace let out a sigh. "Not to put anyone in a diabetic coma or anything…" Everyone chuckled when she said this and Joan and Adam shook their heads. "But…Luke before I met you, I never wanted to open up to anyone. I liked keeping the mystery of who I was and I loved getting people all riled up because of my attitude and my looks. But then…you showed up and…you changed that. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, you kept coming back…and you showed me what it was like to live through the internal struggles I was going through. So…I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you…for everything. Even the making out in a room full of dead animals."

Everyone laughed and Adam let out a whoop from his seat. Joan rolled her eyes.

Luke smiled and his heart burst with love for Grace. "I think one of the things that drew me to you was the way you held yourself. You didn't pretend to be someone you weren't. You're strong, you're outspoken, and you're beautiful." Luke paused for a moment and sniffled. "I guess sometimes I came across as…trying to fix you. But there was nothing about you I wanted to fix. I just…I wanted you to be happy. I only hope that I did an okay job. I don't even know what you saw in me or why…why you fell for me. You helped me a lot too, Grace. Whenever I felt ignored, you were there to pick me up and make sure I wasn't feeling sorry for myself. You're…you're everything to me."

Grace smiled. Hearing his words made her heart swell in her chest. His comment about not knowing how she fell for him got her thinking. She noticed that he had tears running down his face. She put a hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears. She used the back of her hand to gently swipe across his cheek before letting her hand linger a bit. They smiled at each other before she took a hold if his hands.

The rest of the ceremony went on and Luke and Grace exchanged rings.

The priest smiled. "By the powers vested in me, I hereby declare you husband and wife."

The Rabbi put a glass-covered handkerchief on the ground. Luke stomped on it and everyone applauded.

"You may now-"

The priest was interrupted by Grace leaning forward and placing a passionate kiss on Luke's lips. Luke kissed her back and they kissed for a long moment.

"Kiss the groom." Rabbi Polanski finished with a smile.

Grace and Luke finally pulled away and grinned at each other before walking down the aisle.

* * *

During the reception, everyone was talking excitedly. Luke and Grace had to mingle with the guests no matter how much Grace wanted to go home and get out of this wedding dress. Joan and her husband Chris were talking with Luke and Grace.

"You two never cease to amaze me." Joan said. "Who knew you two would make it?"

"Joan." Chris chuckled.

"Hey you were not there! Do you know what it's like to see your best friend and little brother kissing in front of you?" Joan linked her arm through his.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I love you."

"I know!" Joan beamed.

Joan and Chris had met in college and hit it off rather quickly. They were together for four years before Chris popped the question.

Grace shook her head. "Okay you two. Stop before I get the hose."

Joan shot her a look. Adam and his girlfriend, Amber, walked over to say hi to Grace and Luke.

"That was an awesome ceremony you two. You never cease to amaze me." Adam said.

"Thanks Rove." Grace said.

Adam turned to Joan and grinned. "Jane…you owe me ten bucks. Luke cried after his vows."

Joan frowned. "Oh no way! I thought we were joking!"

Adam smirked. "Yeah right. Photographic memory, remember?"

Joan grumbled. "You're not supposed to use your photographic memory on your past or present girlfriends!"

Adam rolled his eyes and Amber and Chris snickered. They both knew Adam and Joan's relationship and weren't bothered. While Joan and Adam had been each other's first loves, they were still friends.

"You bet on me?" Luke asked incredulously.

Joan smiled. "Relax Luke! It's not like we bet our life savings on it. I'll go get my purse, Rove." Joan kissed Chris on the cheek and went to their table.

Amber chuckled and sighed. "I need to go to the girl's room. Adam could you hold my purse?" she asked handing him the object.

"Oh…sure." Adam glanced at it.'

"What's the matter, Rove? Never seen a purse before?" Grace snickered.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Of course I've seen a purse, Grace. I've just never…handled one like this."

He began to walk around twirling the purse around. Grace chuckled.

"I'm so waiting for the camera to hit him." Luke said.

Suddenly, Adam happened to let one of the straps go and it ended up tangled in a chair knob. Adam went to free it but the other strap got tangled in the one that was already caught. Adam fought with the purse before he twisted around and lost his footing. This caused him to land face down in the wedding cake.

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Adam in shock.

"He fell into the cake!" someone whispered.

"Oh the wedding's ruined!" another person hissed.

"The poor bride." Another person said obviously unaware of Grace's personality.

Amidst of all the snickering, someone began laughing. They laughed so hard that no one could believe it. The source of the laughter was none other than the bride herself.

Adam got himself into a standing position and through his frosting covered eyelashes; he could see that his entire upper torso and arms were doused in frosting and cake. His entire face was covered. He could hear what sounded like Grace laughing at him.

Then he heard Joan. "Oh my God! Adam!" she giggled.

"I'm glad this amuses you." Adam said dryly.

"Oh you have no idea!" Joan laughed as she took her finger and swiped his cheek.

"Hey!" Adam backed away.

"You taste good." Joan said after taking a lick of the frosting. She took another finger and took another piece of cake off of Adam's face.

"Do I look like food to you?" Adam asked embarrassed.

"Oh yes!" Kevin said as he wheeled over. He reached up and took three finger swipes of cake.

"Do you two know how wrong this is?"

Kevin nodded. "Definitely."

"It feels so wrong but it tastes so good!" Joan said as she took another finger and got the frosting from Adam's nose.

"Oh my God!" Grace laughed as she walked over. "Rove…this is a priceless moment!"

"Grace…I will pay you twenty…no one hundred if you never tell my kids or your future kids about this!"

Grace guffawed. "Are you kidding me, Rove? This is going in the wedding book!"

Luke shook his head and laughed. "I hope the photographer got this."

"Got it!" the woman called, unable to stop her laughter either.

Grace grabbed a handful of cake from what was left on the platter and turned to Luke.

"Hungry, geek?" Grace smashed the cake into Luke's face.

Luke took a moment to chew the food before taking a piece of cake and gently placing it in Grace's mouth. They kissed each other softly, while Kevin and Joan continued to eat off of Adam.

* * *

That night, Grace and Luke were in bed enjoying each other's company. They had just finished making love and were holding each other.

"I still can't believe Adam fell into our wedding cake." Grace chuckled.

"I know. I think everyone expected you to be upset." Luke said.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. It was perfect."

Luke smiled. Grace looked up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Luke rubbed her arm.

Grace looked down at his chest and then looked up at him. "I was thinking about…something you said in your vow."

Luke looked at her curiously. "What?"

"When you said that you didn't know why I fell in love with you."

Luke nodded. "And?"

Grace smiled. "I fell in love with you because you listen to me."

Luke smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. You…didn't judge me when I told you about my mother. You didn't run away when I let my guard down. You didn't say anything when I really needed it quiet. You were just there."

Luke put a hand on her cheek and pulled her down to kiss her. They made love all over again, knowing that their love would transcend time and space.


End file.
